onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero
The Hero!! ~Ikareru Ken ni Honō o Tsukeru~ is a single from the band JAM Project. It is the opening theme song for Season 1 of the One-Punch Man anime adaptation. __TOC__ Lyrics TV Size The song was shortened for the Season 1 opening scene. Kanji= ONE PUNCH! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) 参上！　必勝！　至上最強!! なんだってんだ？　フラストレーション　俺は止まらない ONE PUNCH!　完了！　連戦連勝! 俺は喝!!　常に勝つ!!　圧勝!! Power! Get power!　ギリギリ限界まで HERO　俺を讃える声や　喝采なんて　欲しくはないさ HERO　だから　人知れず　悪と闘う (Nobody knows who he is.) 天(そら)覆い　押し寄せる敵　俺は背を向けはしない HERO　ならば　揺るぎなき覚悟したため　繰り出せ鉄拳 闘うHERO 孤独なHERO I wanna be a 最強 HERO! |-| Romaji= ONE PUNCH!! Three! Two! One! Kill shot! Sanjo! Hissho! Shijo saikyo!! Nadattenda? Frustation ore wa tomaranai ONE PUNCH! Kanryo! Rensen rensho! Ore wa katsu!! Tsune ni katsu!! Assho!! Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made HERO ore wo tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa HERO dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau (Nobody knows who he is.) Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki Ore wa se wo muke wa shinai Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatame Tatakau HERO Kodoku na HERO I wanna be a saikyou hero! |-| English= One puuuuuunch!! Three, Two, One—Kill shot! I'm here! Victory assured! Total invincibility! What'd you say? Frustration! I NEVER STOP One punch! It's done! Another battle, another won! Shout out! I always triumph! Total victory! Power! Get the power! To the last, ultimate edge! HERO!! Applause or voices raised in praise I don't need any of them HERO!! That's why no one knows I fight evil in secret (Nobody knows who he is!) A sky filled with enemies all closing in But i will not turn my back HERO!! My indomitable will shall be unleashed I will fight on. Heroooooo! The lonely herooooo! I wanna be the strongest hero!TV Size Romaji and English translation by VIZ Media Full Version Kanji= ONE PUNCH! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) 参上！　必勝！　至上最強!! なんだってんだ？　フラストレーション　俺は止まらない ONE PUNCH!　完了！　連戦連勝! 俺は喝!!　常に勝つ!!　圧勝!! Power! Get power!　ギリギリ限界まで HERO　俺を讃える声や　喝采なんて　欲しくはないさ HERO　だから　人知れず　悪と闘う (Nobody knows who he is.) 天(そら)覆い　押し寄せる敵　俺は背を向けはしない HERO　ならば　揺るぎなき覚悟したため　繰り出せ鉄拳 (Three! Two! One! Fight back!) 参上！ Go on!　正々堂々!! どうなってんだ？　なにも感じねぇ　もはや敵居ねー！ JUSTICE!　執行！　問答無用！ 俺が断つ!!　悪を断つ!!　合掌!! Power! Get power!　アドレナリン溢れ出すぜ！ Power! Get power!　鍛えた技をぶちかませ！ HERO　どんなに　強い奴も　ちっぽけなガキだったんだ HERO　弱き　己乗り越え　強くなる (Nobody knows who he is.) 神宿る　拳掲げて　俺は突き進むだけさ HERO　いつか　敗北に汚泥なめるまで　闘うHERO 俺は諦めない　その胸に未来(あす)を描き 目覚め行く　世界へ今　舞い上がれ　強く高く どんな時でも　なにがあっても HERO　俺を讃える声や　喝采なんて　欲しくはないさ HERO　だから　人知れず　悪と闘う (Nobody knows who he is.) 神宿る　拳掲げて　俺は突き進むだけさ HERO　いつか　敗北に汚泥なめるまで　闘うHERO 孤独なHERO |-| Romaji= ONE PUNCH! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) sanjou! hisshou! shijou saikyou nan dattenda? FURASUTOREESHON ore wa tomaranai ONE PUNCH! kanryou! rensen renshou ore wa katsu!! tsune ni katsu!! asshou!! Power! Get power! GIRIGIRI genkai made HERO ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshikute wa nai sa HERO dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau (Nobody knows who he is.) sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muke wa shinai HERO naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame kuridase tekken (Three! Two! One! Fight back!) sanjou! Go on! seiseidoudou!! dou nattenda? nanimo kanji nee mohaya teki i nee! JUSTICE! shikkou mondou muyou! ore ga tatsu! aku o tatsu!! gasshou!! Power! Get power! ADORENARIN afuredasu ze! Power! Get power! kitaeta waza o buchikamase! HERO donna ni tsuyoi yatsu mo chippoke na GAKI dattanda HERO yowaki onore norikoe tsuyoku naru (Nobody knows who he is.) kami yodoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa HERO itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made tatakau HERO ore wa akiramenai sono mune ni asu o egaki mezame yuku sekai e ima maiagare tsuyoku takaku donna toki demo nani ga attemo HERO ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa HERO dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau (Nobody knows who he is.) kami yodoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa HERO itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made tatakau HERO kodoku na HERO I wanna be a saikyou hero |-| English= ONE PUNCH! (Three! Two! One! Kill shot!) Appearing! Certain victory! The strongest of all time!! What’re you saying? Frustration, nobody can stop me ONE PUNCH! It’s over! One victory after another! I shout out!! I’m always victorious!! Total victory!! Power! Get power! Right up to the limit HERO, I don’t want voices praising me or an ovation HERO, so I fight against evil in secret (Nobody knows who he is.) Foes are closing in and covering the sky. I won’t turn my back on them If I am a HERO, then I’m prepared with unwavering resolve, unleashing my fist (Three! Two! One! Fight back!) Appearing! Go on! Fair and square!! What’s going on? I can’t feel a thing, my opponents are all gone! JUSTICE! Enforcement! No point arguing about it! I’ll cut it off!! Cut off evil!! Hands together in prayer!! Power! Get power! Adrenaline’s overflowin’! Power! Get power! Strike with force with my disciplined technique! HERO, even the strongest guys used to be tiny brats HERO, I overcome my weaknesses and become stronger (Nobody knows who he is.) I just raise my fists, with the gods dwelling in them, and push onward HERO, until I taste the dirt of defeat some day, a fighting HERO I won’t give up; I picture the future in my heart I awaken and go to the world now, soaring high and strong At all times, no matter what happens HERO, I don’t want voices praising me or an ovation HERO, so I fight against evil in secret (Nobody knows who he is.) I just raise my fists, with the gods dwelling in them, and push onward HERO, until I taste the dirt of defeat some day, a fighting HERO A lonely HERO Video One Punch Man - Official Opening - The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist Characters in Opening References Navigation Category:Song